


Todo lo ocupas tú 你佔據一切

by EvaLee7521



Series: Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900597
Kudos: 3





	Todo lo ocupas tú 你佔據一切

Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras.  
但我的話語被你的愛染上顏色。  
Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas.  
你佔據一切，佔據一切。

Voy haciendo de todas un collar infinito  
我要把它們編成一條無盡的項鍊  
para tus blancas manos, suaves como las uvas.  
獻給你白皙，葡萄般光滑的手。

當Gregory的手機響起時，他正在蘇格蘭場的辦公室裡批閱著一堆文件報告。  
自他們回到人間已經過去3個月了。多虧了偉大的Baal-Zubub公爵，現在所有人都認為Gregory消失的那幾天是接到了上級的命令而出差去了。  
當然，Mycroft也是。  
「Greg，今晚你有空嗎？」打電話來的是John。這的確讓Gregory有點意外。  
「當然，當然。」Gregory點著頭，批閱的動作不變，專注力卻是放了一半在John的身上。「發生什麼事了？」  
電話的另一端沉默了很久。「…呃、晚點我再告訴你？」  
「ＯＫ。」Gregory答應得很快。「Sherlock會來嗎？」  
「不、他不會。這是我要拜託你的另一件事。」  
「抱歉？」  
「你能…呃、讓Sherlock轉移一下注意力嗎？」頓了頓，John接著說：「我不想讓他那麼快知道我去找你的事情。」  
Gregory皺了皺眉頭。「…ＯＫ，我想想辦法。」  
「……John，你確定你沒問題嗎？」  
「噢、是的，我想是的。我很好，對、沒問題。」然後他就匆匆忙忙的掛了電話。  
瞪著自己的手機，Gregory終於停下了批閱文件報告的動作。  
聽起來像是發生了什麼事情。  
但是Gregory卻是毫無頭緒。  
以一般情況來說，如果真的發生了什麼事情，Mycroft應該會在第一時間就告訴他的才對。  
所以是沒有發生什麼事情？  
然後，他的手機就響起了簡訊鈴音。  
『我會搞定他──Ｍ』  
Gregory瞪著手機看很久。  
所以，是真的發生了什麼事情？

這天晚上下班後，Gregory依約來到了小酒館。  
他才進門，一臉心神不定的John已經是迫不及待的喊了他：「Greg！」  
看著John煩躁的為彼此點了一杯啤酒，Gregory關切的問：「發生什麼事了？」  
用力的皺著眉頭，John的雙唇抿得緊緊的，似乎是正在思考該怎麼開口。  
「John？」看著他這樣子，Gregory更加擔心了。  
會有什麼事情是嚴重到讓他居然開不了口的？  
「…Greg。」John嘗試性的開口說。  
「是的？」Gregory很認真的聆聽。  
「Mycroft…Mycroft他、你知道他……」John停了停，用力灌了一大口啤酒，才又繼續說：「你是Mycroft的…那個，對吧？」  
Gregory愣住。  
那個？  
「你指的是永恆戀人？」Gregory遲疑著回問。  
一聽見那四個字，John用空的那隻手抹了抹臉。「是的。」  
Gregory歪著頭，思考了一下。「所以，是Sherlock向你表白了？」  
「噢、天哪…」John抱怨似的咕噥了兩聲，然後又是灌了一大口啤酒。  
「所以，你沒有回答他？」Gregory又問。  
John的啤酒喝得更急了。  
「John、John。」Gregory急忙制止John想灌醉自己的衝動。「聽我說。」  
「他還是那個Sherlock，一切並不會有什麼不同。」  
「我知道。」  
「你們還有好長的時間，不必急於一時。」  
「我知道。」  
「…你忌憚他的身分？」  
「不。」  
「…你害怕他？」  
「不可能。」  
Gregory灌了一大口啤酒。「那麼，問題到底是什麼？」  
瞪著Gregory，John一字一句的說：「他是隻蒼蠅，Greg。」  
「我無法想像我以後居然是要跟一隻蒼蠅共生。」  
聽到這，Gregory訝異的揚起眉。「你答應了？」  
「對。」John忿忿的放下手中的空酒杯。他又隔空點了兩杯。  
Gregory轉轉眼珠，繼續嘗試性的說：「也許這可以解釋了為什麼他所在的地方總是如此髒亂？」  
John翻了一個白眼。「這不好笑，Greg。」  
「我是個醫生。我不想每天都懷疑那隻蒼蠅到底有沒有洗手又或者是他的手上究竟有多少細菌。」  
「他嚴重影響到了我的職業道德！」  
Gregory又是轉了轉眼珠。  
按照目前了解的來說，情況的確是非常嚴重。但是他卻很想笑。  
「不、不，John，我想你搞錯了一點。」  
「哪一點？」  
「其實Sherlock並不是真的是隻蒼蠅。那只是種擬態。就像Mycroft的羊身人一樣。」  
「……所以，他還可以再進化？」好學生John Watson很誠懇的發問。  
「理論上來說，是的。」Gregory點點頭。  
聽到這個答案，John先是憋著氣，然後才是長長的吁了一口氣。「那這樣很好。我放心多了。」  
憋著笑，Gregory拍了拍John的肩膀。「晚點我幫你問問Mycroft，看他有沒有什麼好提議。」  
「會找到辦法解決的。」  
「希望如此。」John與Gregory乾了杯。


End file.
